Once upon a time
by LuxAvery
Summary: On ne connaît presque rien de l'enfance des frères Jaqobis. Mais elle, elle était là. Elle faisait partie intégrante de leur vie, et elle compte bien le leur rappeler, quand elle les reverra.


Et me revoilà, avec le prologue d'une fanfiction sur une série que j'adore. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, je sais qu'il est plus simple de lire les commentaires de l'auteur après avoir lu l'histoire. Je vous retrouve donc en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre :** Once upon a time…

 **Type :** fanfiction.

 **Note : ** Sûrement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur :** Plus longue qu'un OS, mais le nombre de chapitres n'est pas encore défini.

 **Univers :** Killjoys.

 **Personnages :** Ceux de la série, et quelques OC's.

 **Résumé :** On ne connaît presque rien de l'enfance des frères Jaqobis. Mais elle, elle était là. Elle faisait partie intégrante de leur vie, et elle compte bien le leur rappeler, quand elle les reverra.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Non loin de la ville de Kipsee, les premiers rayons de soleil éclairaient les vitraux encastrés dans les murs d'un corps de ferme. Déjà réveillée, Lux Avery brossait l'un des quatre chevaux qui logeaient dans l'écurie.

« **Chut, restes calme Goldie** , chuchotait la jeune fille. »

A seize ans, Lux était un joli brin de fille, et deviendrait sûrement une très belle jeune femme. Les cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés, et aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau, elle avait aussi un teint légèrement hâlé et des prunelles de la couleur d'une émeraude. Plutôt petite et menue, à première vue, elle avait cependant une poitrine ferme dont l'arrondi généreux sculptait sa silhouette juvénile. Mais elle préférait mille fois porter des vêtements larges, et peu flatteurs, afin de pouvoir courir à son aise.

Accrochant la brosse à son support, la demoiselle flatta les flancs de la jument dont elle s'occupait. Celle-ci hennit légèrement, et sa jeune maîtresse la conduisit dans le pré non-loin, où les trois autres paissaient tranquillement.

« **Hé, Lux ! Tu viens ?** »

Tournant la tête vers la voix masculine qui l'appelait, la jeune fille sourit largement en reconnaissant John Jaqobis, l'un de ses voisins. Du même âge, les deux adolescents s'entendaient comme cul et chemise.

« **Je vais me changer et j'arrive** , répondit-elle en agitant la main. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et s'accouda à la barrière qui fermait le pré dans lequel les chevaux étaient.

Sautillant légèrement, la brunette quitta l'enclos et se dirigea vers le corps de ferme. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer le jeu de lumière dans le vitrail de la porte, et claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de son père, attablé, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner.

« **Je vais avec Johnny, papa. Je ne pense pas rentrer ce midi.**

 **— D'accord mon cœur. Mais pas de bêtises, hein ?**

 **— Tu me connais** , sourit la jeune femme en rigolant.

— **Justement** , répartit son père avec un sourire discret.

— **Promis, papa.** »

Elle lui planta un autre baiser sur la joue avant de grimper les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Lux était toujours plus ou moins survoltée. Le fait de n'avoir ni frère, ni sœur, devait beaucoup y jouer. Elle aurait bien aimé, pourtant, avoir un frère ou une sœur pour jouer. Mais sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde, et son père n'avait jamais cherché la compagnie d'autres filles. Cet ancien soldat de la Compagnie avait l'âme romantique, et il aimerait sa défunte femme jusqu'à ce qu'il décède à son tour.

Ajustant rapidement la ceinture de sa robe longue, Lux enfila ensuite une paire de bottes montante et tenta de discipliner sa crinière désordonnée. En vain. Elle n'arrivait jamais à faire de jolies coiffures avec ses cheveux, comme elle voyait dans les magazines. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Chaque jour, elle s'y escrimait, tentant de donner une forme intéressante à ses cheveux, mais elle renonçait à chaque fois. Elle finit par les nouer en une tresse lâche, et attrapa sa veste en cuir.

Redescendant les escaliers avec autant d'entrain qu'elle avait mis à les monter, Lux salua son père gaiement, l'enlaçant rapidement, avant de filer.

« **A ce soir, p'pa !** »

Elle ne resta pas assez longtemps pour entendre son père lui conseiller la prudence, étant déjà à plusieurs enjambées de l'entrée. Elle rejoignit John qui attendait toujours, et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle était toujours très démonstrative avec ceux qu'elle appréciait. C'était d'ailleurs impressionnant, parce que lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle restait plutôt timide, presque muette.

« **Tu veux aller où ?**

 **— Je pensais aller faire un tour du côté de Kipsee. D'av se propose pour nous servir de chauffeur, il doit aller voir une fille là-bas.**

 **— C'est un plan qui me botte bien.** »

Les deux jeunes gens gagnèrent la propriété des Jaqobis, bras-dessus bras-dessous, et passèrent une grande partie du trajet à rire quand Lux raconta comment s'était passé la semaine qu'elle avait passé chez sa tante maternelle, à Leith.

« **J'te jure, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il serait temps que je me trouve un mari, ou que j'aille chez les vierges de j'sais plus quoi pour me faire implanter un bébé d'une des lignées des Neuf. Elle ne comprend pas que j'ai envie de faire autre chose de ma vie que de pouponner…**

 **— Eh bien, courage ma vieille. Tu les revois quand, déjà ?**

 **— Dans un mois… Papa veut que j'aille voir là-bas si je me sens bien pour y vivre. Il compte m'y envoyer, parce que selon lui, j'aurais une meilleure vie sur Leith.**

 **— Dans un sens, il n'a pas tort, tu sais…**

 **— Oui… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller vivre chez ma tante et de le laisser tout seul ici. Quoique, aller vivre chez ma tante ne me tente pas du tout, même s'il venait avec moi.**

 **— Tu me manquerais, si tu n'étais plus là.**

 **— Toi aussi, Johnny. Même si Telen est le trou du cul du monde, près du trou du cul de l'univers, je me sens bien ici. J'y ai ma vie, mes amis…** »

Le Jaqobis lui sourit, et la serra contre lui en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

« **T'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours là pour toi.**

 **— Je sais. Et tu sais que la réciproque est vraie !** »

Et ils continuèrent à discuter, et à rire, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné de John sorte de la maison au moment où ils arrivaient.

« **Bon les jeunes, vous êtes prêts ?**

 **— Toujours, D'avin !** S'exclama la brunette en venant l'enlacer et lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

— **Alors c'est parti.** »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, une sorte de vision du passé. Dans la suite, on retrouvera nos héros à l'âge adulte.

Comme l'histoire est encore en cours d'écriture, j'essaierais de poster régulièrement (toutes les deux semaines), mais je ne garantis rien.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Bonne journée :D


End file.
